Some Chapterz Ov Wordz
by Paradoxicle
Summary: Mewtwo was playing a videogame and...


A human was strolling in a bustling city. He was passing by a video game club and decided to go in. There were consoles, PC and arcade machines. He looked around and found Mewtwo. She was bashing away on the buttons of the arcade machine. The human approached Mewtwo and groped her ass, hard.

Mewtwo blinked, then her eyes widened. She thought about hot-dogs.

chapter 2 yo

Brendan ran. He ran from Gardevoir who went yandere and wanted to buttwank him to death. He threw cheated rotten Watmel Berries from his backsack, yet Gardevoir wasn't alone. Sharpedo wanted to suck him off. At first he thought 'why not?', but he learned it was a male! Otherwise, he'd submit. Sharpedo ate the berries with sharken fervor and he had no choice but to let out Salamence!

''Come out my flyer!'' he wailed and released the flying dragon! The walking human then ran at him and jumped on his back!

''Salamence, let's fly!'' he wailed and grabbed the flying dragon! The walking human noticed a strange look in Salamence's eyes. He had enough of that look for today and he jumped off, but he was clumsy and tripped, falling on his stomach! The Salamence actually wanted to wingjob him, and he refused because of diarrhea. He turned around on his back and saw all his pokemon lewdful looks. Delcatty arrived too. Banette was also there, but she didn't look confident-

''Aaahhh, but don't worry, she wants a piece of you too. Actually, she wants to tailjob you. Would you like that?'' she said, grinning like a satan on coke. They all had that look... Salamence's teeth touched Brendan's groincloth-

''Stop it.'' They froze at the voice. They looked back and saw Sceptile. He glared at them all, with his leaf blades withdrewn. They backed away with looks of fear and Sceptile appoached Brendan. The latter got up and hugged Sceptile, crying in fear and thanking him. He felt Sceptile's arm rub his back to comfort him, then he was about to to hide behind him...

...

...

...

Brendan wanted to shit his heart out and die fast as he saw the same look on Sceptile's face.

''Aaahhh, such a naive master. You thought your most loyal Pokemon, the first one you got mind you, doesn't love you as much as we do?'' Gardevoir said as she had that look back. They all cornered him against a large tree. Gardevoir ripped off his jeans an pants off with psy-kinesis. Delcatty started to actively sniffle and nuzzle the ripped cloth. Sceptile was on top of him now, and fixed him with a dirty glare. He trembled and shook his head, mumbling 'no'. But Sceptile stubbornly replied by nodding and whispering 'yes'...

One morning, Brendan was in bed and heard something like ''I want to do him a ***.'' Actually he heard it all clearly, and he hoped it all was a nightmare and he's in sweet reality now. But he was so wrong.

The *** is bladejob. Let's pray for Brendan...

chapter 3 mnah! bad one! seriously it's not that good!

Yambick was an isolated Breloom with a bipolar disorder in his diaphragm. He was a tourist from Qkthr, a planet of angry copper bingebats . His emotions were made of burning Lucarios who fenced dicks. To his side stood proudly a Lurantis male named Inmraku.

''Yambick, where are we?'' Inmraku asked him.

''I don't know, Inmraku.'' Yambick answered. They were in a hotel room.

''Ah, yes, we're in a hotel room, Inmraku.''

''Yambick, and what we gonna do?'' Inmraku asked. They were gonna sleep.

''We're gonna sleep, Inmraku.'' Yambick said as he laid on the bed. But he wanted to sleep on the floor.

''I wanted to sleep on the floor.'' Yambick said as he laid on the bed. But he went to sleep on the floor.

''FUCKIN- *cough* I mean I'll go to sleep on the floor.'' Yambick said, grumbling a bit, and leaving the bed and laying on the ground. Inmraku decided to help him.

''I decided to help you.'' Inmraku said sympathetically. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!- erm, I mean, Yambick got curious.

''I got curious.'' Yambick answered a bit lazily and looked at Inmraku. Inmraku grew a brain.

''You wanted to sleep on the floor, Yambick?'' he asked him.

''Yeah, why?'' Yambick said, then he saw Inmraku lay on the bed carelessly. He then wished Yambick a goodnight and fell asleep.

''Goodnight. *snore*'' Inmraku was knocked out. Yambick was mad that he didn't even give him a pillow or a blanket! He has two of each! He slept on his comfy bed and snored like a fat Snorlax! He wanted to something bad to Inmraku!''

''I am mad that he didn't even give me a pillow or a blanket! He has two of each! He slept on his fat bed and snored like a comfy Snorlax! I'm gonna rape him!'' Yambick whispered angrily. HEY, IT'S I WHO MAKE THE PLOT NOT Y-

''Oh can it, will you? Lemme have some fun on my own, m'kay?'' Yambick said, a bit tired at the author's buttmuckery. Okay dude, do what you want...

''Eeeehehehe...'' Yambick laughed quietly. Inmraku turned on his stomach.

''Uhhhmmmhhhnnnmmhhhh*snore*hhunnnhhh...'' Inmraku was still asleep. Yambick slowly caressed Inmraku's slender frame. The latter didn't respond.

''...'' Yambick slowly pulled Inmraku's pants down... Inmraku woke up, chshhhh, khahahahaha...

''Hey, what the-'' Yambick shut him up with a grope. Inmraku didn't fight or resist.

''Thanks fella.'' Yambick thanked the ceiling. No problem, there, but it's not all yet.

''Uhhh, what are you doing?'' Inmraku asked Yambick as he raised his rear. Inmraku was a girl.

''*WIDE GRIN!* ThankyouthankyouthankyouIdidn'twanttobeaqueerbutnowIwon'tbeoneyou'reagreatguythanks!'' He stuttered to the ceiling again. You're welcome, there.

''Now I'll have fun with you, hehehe.'' Yambick said, giggling. They made love all night long and all other nights long as well... All their life... EVERYNIGHT...

chapter 4 something else I'll tell you.

Myson's veins were made from stitched cocksores and duck vaginas. They bulged with fuckforce and his brain could break any fuck. His feet were made of rocket launchers and Tyrannosaurs' testicles. But his dumb monologue was short lived as his left buttock twitched violently and intensely. It shook uncontrollably and began to shapeshift! Ugh! It turned into a face! A buttface, to be exact. It then grew a dick on it's own, a buttdick to be exact. Under it, a pair of testicles grew, assticled to be exact. It also had pubic hair on it's own, buttpubic hair to be exact. It also had a mind, a buttmind to be exact. It had no name so it fucked that and became Buttmind.

Buttmind is a poltergeist and diaper crossbreed. It's soul was a bunch of whitish gas that had a purpose, supposedly. It breathed a stream of buttbreath from it's buttmouth. It's buttconscience told it that it'd hurt Myson, but he landed a punch on it's buttface. It felt buttpain and it butthurt! Buttmind rebutted by headbutting him, but he had enough; he exerted-relaxed his right buttock as fast as he could. It gained a life. It then possessed Myson's anus and shot 5000 knives in a second. Buttmind laughed at the nameless creature, summoned White Horse Dragon and spanked the right butt with it, making it die.

Myson was cornered. His left butt killed his right eye, right ear, right arm. Myson accidentally slipped on a shitty knife, and kicked Buttmind with the force of 1010010 freight trains. It died... forever.

chapter 5 arghe!

It was a training rutial for a Lucario tribe named Mgraktkh (spell by shoving two fingers in your throat). Four Lucarios were surrounding a single smaller Lucario, who had a worried look. They were training, strangely, in front of a powet plant. The biggest one, named Raqchitk, stepped up. ''Now, Hiczhretinx.'' Hiczhretinx grabbed a severed wire... and looked at others.

''Do it already!'' Shmralgkh yelled at him, pissed at his timidity. Hiczrhetinx gulped, and pulled his pants down. Then he slowly-slowly shoved the wire in his anus, and when he felt that it hit the prostate, he stopped. The wires were thankfully not dangerous... yet, 'coz Jyuawdang, another Lucario, shut the plant down.

''Another one, Hiczhretinx, and don't make us wait.'' Nytrezolio said. Kradeoid only nodded silently. Hiczhretinx grabbed another wire and slowly wrapped it around his already unsheathed cock, from the base to the head. When he reached the head, he looked at the others. They looked impatient. The severed part had some smaller wires in it; he grabbed one and shoved it in his dickhole. Then another one. Then another one. Three was enough.

''Alright, Jyuawdang, rush to the switch, give me a telepathic signal and switch it on three seconds later. Remember, three, begin counting from zero, not one, like before.'' Raqchitk told him, and Jyuawdang nodded. Hiczhretinx saw Jyuawdang look at him before he used Agility... he didn't see, was it a sympathetic or a sadistic look... The other Lucario walked away on a safe distance.

''Ahh, there we go. Three, two, one...'' Second later after Raqchitk finished saying one, Hiczhretinx felt a surge of electricity enter his genitals. It felt... he couldn't describe. He was hard from... maybe anticipation? His prostate and glans got a nice zap and he just felt... somehow strange. He couldn't describe. But his hard cock, for no clear reason, started throbbing violently. Seconds later, he came, really hard. So hard, that it just made the wires in his dickhole launch away, covered in cum, yet his ass wanted more, as it clenched on the wire, wanting more zaps in the prostate. The other Lucario were laughing and shocked...

It lasted for a minute. Hiczrhetinx could tell it was his best minute he ever had, if he could say more than two words now. Others approached the mess. If one will look from above, it will be possible to see that Hiczrhetinx's sperm was on the ground in a straight line, as he was paralyzed in one place. They approached him and helped him to get up. ''M-my pants...'' he said weakly, and Kradeoid helped him to wear them back. ''Welcome to the Mgraktkh tribe, son. Lucario females are super rare, but even if we had one, would we even abandon this method?'' Raqchitk said, tapping at his shoulder. Others laughed.

''Well, If there's a girl with Thunderpunch...'' Nytrezolio said, and everyone glared at him. ''Ehehe, I kid you, I kid you.''

A/N Aaaand remember, don't zap you cock or prostate...


End file.
